Good Girl Meets Bad Boy
by Kagz419
Summary: Summary: A good girl with sharp personality Kagome Higurashi caught the eye of the schools biggest bad boy Inuyasha, let's see how well this is going to work out.


Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha and I'll never will T_T

Good Girl Meets Bad Boy

Kagome 17

Inuyasha 18

Sango 17

Miroku 18

Rin 17

Sesshomaru 19

Kikyo 18

Kouga 18

Ayame 17

Naraku 19

Kagura 18

Tubaki 18

Souta 16

Yura 17

Kagome + Souta's mom (Kari) 43

Summary: A good girl with sharp personality Kagome Higurashi caught the eye of the schools biggest bad boy Inuyasha, let's see how well this is going to work out.

Chapter 1 The Start

Kagome was getting ready for her first day at her new school Shikno No Tama high you see this was her second transfer now Kagome is the most sweetest kindest people you'll ever meet , but you see she has a problem with her anger and she had got into too many fights at her other schools, so this school is Kagome's last chance because her loving and running out of patience's mother is going to send her back to her father in new York, so she promised her mom no fight unless it's for self-defense . Also she promised to be a better influence on her little brother Souta he's 15 years old and this is his first transfer from the school he was at for the same reason as his older sister now their mother just put them in the same school avoiding the trouble of finding another school for him .

"Let's see if this school works out better than the other's "Kagome said checking herself out in the mirror. she was wearing a pair of her best black skinny jeans that brought out her thick hips and her ghetto sized booty and her grey long sleeved V-neck shirt that held her 36DD chest that raised a little over her tummy to show off her rose tattoo on her right side and her belly pricing with the finishing touch with gnome's ebony hair with red streaks pinned up in a clip.

"I look so damn good, alright let me get Souta because it OUR FIRST DAY OF NEW SCHOOL "she yelled out the last part

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Souta yelled

"SOUTA YOU KNOW BETTER TO BE CURSING AT YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT!"Kari yelled to her son from downstairs

"SORRY MOM "Souta yelled out quickly not wanting and early morning butt whopping

"COME ON SOUTA WERE GOING TO BE LATE " Kagome yelled which was kind of a lie they had 25minutes 5 minutes to eat , 10 to get to school, 5 minutes to get there schedule and another 5 minutes to get to class .

"Alright alright I'm coming down "Souta said. Kagome rushed down stairs to the kitchen to see her mother placing to plates on the table filled with pancakes, eggs and bacon

"This is awesome mom "Kagome said stuffing her face

"Thank you dear know before you go off to I want to tell you something "Kari told her in a serious tone

"What is it mom "Kagome asked raising her brow

"Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi I want you to make this school work out, I dont want to send you away to your father "Kari said in a somewhat pleading voice

"Okay mom I'm try to make this school work I promise" Kagome smiled at her

"That's my girl, I hope you dont ever curse like that, that early in the morning mar Souta alexander Higurashi" Kari said looking at the stair well

"Yes mom "Souta said sitting at the table already stuffing his face

"Coming on souta I'm only giving you 5mins and if you aint done I'm leaving without you "Kagome said looking down at her g-shock

"Go head I dont need you to walk me like I'm some dog "Souta yelled out with a mouth full of pancakes

"Whatever " kagome said grabbing her big D+G bag and walking out of her house and into her new phantom she was way too lazy to walk today , so she decided to roll up in style. As kagome made her way in to the school student parking lot the other kids was very impressed as they saw her come out the car.

"Who does that bitch thinks her riding up like that "Kikyo said rolling her eyes

"Dont worry kikyo she aint shit as along as new girl knows who's running things here "Tubaki said while brushing her hair

"Yea kikyo that new bitch aint got nothing on you "Yura said

"So true "Kikyo said looking at herself in her cars reflection

In Side

"Yo yasha I heard that there was a new girl coming today and she is fine "Mirkou said grinning at his best friend

"So what I dont care about some stupid new girl, when I got kikyo "inuyasha said rolling his eyes at him

"Inuyasha ... You dont even like kikyo she just good lay to you "Mirkou said raising his brow

"That maybe true but I'm not giving that up "Inuyasha said somewhat proudly for some reason

"What if she is fine as everybody say she is? "Mirkou said as his grin started to return

"Then I'll just have to be the judge of that "Inuyasha said as his own smirk started to widen

With Kagome

Kagome was in the office waiting to get her schedule for what seems to be taking a life time

"I swear this is taking forever "Kagome sighed out

"Sorry dear here's your school schedule "lady said

"Thank you " kagome said taking the paper and leaving

"Now I wonder were room B-13 is "Kagome said looking around

"It's done the hall, hey I'm Sango "Sango said extending her hand

"Thanks I'm kagome "Kagome said smiling she like this girl style. Sango was wearing a navy blue that came to her stomach and the same pair of black she was wearing.

"Come on before we be late to class "Sango said linking arms with her new friends

As they got to class kagome and Sango just came into the class as the bell rings

"I see you have our new student here and on time thank you Sango " said

"No problem "Sango said taking her set

"Everyone calm down, I would like to introduce our new student Kagome Higurashi, so Kagome tell something about you " said smiling

"Hey I'm kagome I like to sing/rap, dance, act and oh I know 7 different kinds of martial arts so I can kickass and last if you dont piss me off we won't have a problem "Kagome said sweetly

"Well that's interesting so does anybody have any question for kagome " asked, while one boy in the yelled

"Damn baby you is sexy " the boy from the back said as the boy three seat from his left also yelled out

"Shit shawty you got a rack"

Soon enough the whole class started to rile up most of the sexual comments came from the boys while envious glares were giving to kagome by the girls believe or not kagome started to get pissed off

"Will all of you shut the fuck up? "Kagome yelled out shutting everybody up

'I knew I became her friend for a reason that's my girl ' Sango thought as she laughed out loud at her new friends comment

'Fine as hell and got spunk Miroku is right was this bitch is bad ' Inuyasha thought smirking

'Itold inuyasha that she was hot to bad my heart belongs to my sweet Sango ' Miroku thought to himself

'Who does this bitch think she is? "Kikyo ranted angrily in her head

"Umm well now that is over Kagome I want you to sit next to Inuyasha, Inuyasha please raise your hand "Mrs. Sakura asked

Inuyasha raised his hand while trying to hide his smirk as kagome walked over to him, 45 mines into class and inuyasha was bored out of his mind so he thought it would be a good time to get to know his new target

"So what brings you to our school sexy? "Inuyasha whispered huskily into her ear

"Well it's really none of your business but I got transferred from my old school "Kagome said

"Aww was somebody bullying you, was they big and scary "Inuyasha teased chuckling at his own joke

"Umm no I wasn't bullied and let's get one thing straight I'm not scared of anyone" Kagome said getting really irritated

"Feisty I like that how about you and me get together later "Inuyasha whispered dangerously as his lounge razed her ear

"No but I have a better idea how about you back the hell up off me before I hurt you " Kagome yelled quietly as her anger started to rise

"Ooh is somebody getting mad "inuyasha teased

"you son a bit-" kagome was cut off by the sound of the bell

"Now remember class you have your homework to do have a nice day "Mrs. Sakura said

"Thanks a lot asshole now I dont know what to do for homework "kagome said glaring at him

"Your welcome babe " inuyasha said laughing as he walked away from a steaming Kagome

Sango walked up to kagome trying her best to hold in her laugh

"That was the famous bad boy player Inuyasha Takahashi and I think he found you has his next target "Sango said smiling

"Whatever he has two more strikes before he gets his ass kicked "Kagome said walking to her next class with a chuckling Sango behind her

"Yo new girl "Kikyo yelled out to Kagome

"First my name aint new girl it's Kagome get it straight and second what is it " Kagome said turning to look at kikyo

" Well for one I dont give to shit on what your name is and two all you need to is who I am and I am Kikyo Hitomi and I run this school and to stay away from my boyfriend" Kikyo said with fire in her eye's

"Bitch I dont give a fuck who are and you can't tell me who I can or who I can't be with and besides I dont even know your boyfriend "Kagome said getting angry

"Oohh I think you do you was talking to him during class his name is Inuyasha that right bitch I was watching you "Kikyo said while placing her hands on her hips

"Well I'm going to tell you something kikyo was it I have no interest in your boyfriend, if anything you tell your boyfriend to stop flirting with me" Kagome said smirking

"He was not "Kikyo said ready scream

"Oh yes he was and if you dont believe me go ask him yourself and if his a real man he won't say otherwise "Kagome said still holding her smirk in place

"Fine I will INUYASHA COME HERE "Kikyo screamed at the top of her lungs

"Damn Kikyo what the fuck I was only six locker away you walk to me "Inuyasha said rubbing his ears to see if the ringing in them will stop

"This bitch said you was flirting with her during class was that true "Kikyo said smugly think he was going to say no ... boy if she was wrong

"Yea I was so what "Inuyasha said as if it was a problem

"Why the hell was you doing flirting with her I'm ... I'm ...I'm your girlfriend not her? "Kikyo said as her eyes became wide

"I know you are so you have nothing to worry about okay, see ya later "Inuyasha said kissing Kikyo's forehead and walking back to Miroku but not before he winked a kagome and flashed his famous smirk.

"See I told you so "Kagome said laughing as Kikyo stomped off with her friends not far behind her

'You better watch your back Ms. Kagome cause you will get hurt if you dont' Kikyo though angrily

"Ohhh Kagome that was amazing I haven't seen anyone stand up to Kikyo like that "Sango said very impressed

"Sango I aint scared of nobody and I for damn sure I aint scared of some fake bitch like her "Kagome said smiling

"I knew we was friends for a reason "Sango said hugging her from the said as she laughs

"No shit come on girl we already late for class "Kagome said dragging Sango to their math class

"Aww but I hate math it makes me feel stupid "Sango said pouting

"Oh well deal with "Kagome said. From the stair case she didn't notice Inuyasha there smirking at her

'Just you wait Kagome you and me are going to get together just you wait ' Inuyasha though as he head to class

A/N so what do you guys think Please comment and no flames don't like it don't read it.


End file.
